Good Manners
by SworntoChase
Summary: A Xiaolin Showdown between Jack and Kimiko the gaame is Good Manners.Who will win? What's the romance in the middle? Read to find out.JackKim
1. The Dream or The Nightmare?

Good Manners 

Disclaimer : I do not own Xiaolin Showdown!  
Jack/Kim

Kimiko's POV

I looked around. Where was I? Oh right I was in a Xiaolin Showdown with Jack. The Showdown was "Good manners". Here's how it works we take turns naming acting out good manners till one of us can think of no more and if the showdown thinks it's not good enough the person has 10 seconds to think of another one.  
It was my turn. "Please and thank you", I said bowing.  
Jack: Let me open that door for you and a door appeared as he pretended to open it.  
It went on and on . Finally it was Jack's turn.  
Jack: Good night!  
But the Showdown didn't except that and the timer started counting down from ten.  
Jack was panicking. I looked like I might win.  
Then a smile swept on his face.  
Jack: Good night Then he grabbed me and kissed me.  
I blushed. I felt air headed , my knees were shaking terribly.  
I love you! I was about to kiss him but a sharp ringing noise was in my ear.  
I woke up! It was my alarm clock!  
Mann It was just a dream!


	2. The Golden Griffin

I'd like to say sorry I took so long. How many months has it been? Oy I lost count. I hate people who don't update their stories in a long time and I guess I've turned into one. So readers get on my back if I don't update in a long time.  
Omi: Get onyour Back?  
Tsuzuki: It's an expression, Omi.  
Other Tsuzuki: Huh?  
Tsuzuki: I really got to change my pen name. Any Suggestions?  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Xiaolin Showdown 

Universal POV

Kimiko slowly sat up and looked around her small room at the temple. Why did I have that dream? It was so weird and Jack was in it! Do I like him? Kimiko suddenly slammed her pillow against the next wall. She heard a grown from the next room. "What's all that ruckus, lil lady?" asked Clay. Apparently she had woke him up. "Oh nothing." she replied.

Kimiko quickly got dressedand walked to the breakfast room. Raimundo and Omi were already there eating pancakes. Raimundo was trying to give Omi slang lessons but Omi wasn't doing very well. "I do not understand this slang, Raimundo." said Omi. Raimundo groaned but his expression quickly changed when he saw Kimiko sit down at the table with them. "Hey Kimiko." Rai said happily "Hey" replied Kimiko.

The dream was still bothering her. Do I like Jack? She asked herself. No it can't be! Kimiko started pouring tea into her cup then looked towards the window.  
Raimundo and Omi stared at Kimiko and exchanged looks. "Hello Earth to Kimiko you're spillingtea all over the table." "Huh? Ahh! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kimiko quickly ran to go get some napkins. "Kimiko is something wrong. It seems something is dividing your concentration." said Omi "Umm no I'm fine" said Kimiko in a hurry still wiping up the tea.  
"Hey Kids we have a class five Shen Gong Wu!" said Dojo coming in the room. "Hey were is Clay"  
"I'm coming!" yelled a voice from the other room "Darn Boot" Clay came in hopping on one foot trying to pull the other boot on.

"As I was saying the new Shen Gong Wu is called the Golden Griffin. The Golden Griffin Shen Gong Wu can give the user golden feathery wings and unimaginable strength but the downside is that it's brother Shen Gong Wu the Griffin necklace can control the other Shen Gong Wu via the user. "Then it is most important Shen Gong Wu. I will attrive it using my tiger instincts." said Omi "Whatever as leader I should get the Wu!" said Raimundo. "Hurry up lets get the Wu before evil gets to it." yelled Kimiko from outside. Kimiko was already on Dojo who was 30 ft tall. The others hopped on and Dojo took off.

The four dragons landed in a forest. "As I remember the Wu is guarded by one of Dashi's old friends. "Dojo!" came a cry for a tall tree stump. Dojo jumped into a arms of a girl with black hair and dark blue eyes. "Kids I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is the person I was talking about, Destiny isa Yin Yang council member and the guardian of the Golden Griffin." said Dojo (Sorry just had to put one of my Ocs in) "Hi As Guardian of this Wu I'll have test your strength ,young dragons." said Destiny

"Not so fast!" came a voice from the air. "Jack Spicer! What are you doing here? Don't you know your already going to lose!" yelled Kimiko "I'm here for the Wu and I don't know that I'm going to lose. Wait that didn't come out right" said Jack. "Jack bots attack!" The Xiaolin Dragons jumped up and started annihilating the Jackbots.

Meanwhile

Destiny and Dojo were just sitting there. "Well I think it's time to take my leave." said Destiny "What you're not going to fight. You're not going to guard the Wu!" asked Dojo "Why I already know what's going to happen." said Destiny then left through a portal. "Always talks in riddles just like Dashi." said Dojo Sigh

The Xiaolin Dragons destroyed all the Jackbots but Jack was already near the Wu but Kimiko jumped down from a tree branch and touched the Wu right when Jack touched it. "Kimiko I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" said Jack "You're On!" yelled Kimiko


End file.
